deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael vs Charizard
Raphael vs Charizard is a What-if? Episode of Death Battle. Description TMNT vs Pokemon! These two are the runner-ups of their own battle royales, but which runner-up is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: On a previous episode, we pitted Raphael against Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo against each other in a TMNT battle royale and Raph got the runner-up role when losing to Leo. Boomstick: Same thing for Charizard, when we pitted him against Venusaur and Blastoise in a Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, which is another previous episode! Wiz: Now we bring both runner-ups back from the dead to fight each other, which runner-up is deadliest? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raphael Wiz: Raphael is the brawn of the ninja turtles. Boomstick: He's cool, but borderline psycho, not crude. His weapon of choice is his trusty set of twin sais, which he can stop and manipulate weapons coming at him including swords, and sometimes snapping them off. Wiz: And during his mutation, along with his brothers Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo; Raphael's normal strength and speed as a turtle multiplied by the typical strength of a strong person for his strength and by the typical speed of a fast person for his speed. Boomstick: But Raph has always relied on his strength from his rage and anger. Wiz: Right, and he's not the smartest turtle because he always uses brute force to overcome his enemies instead of strategizing like Leonardo does. Boomstick: Not to mention he always challenges Leo on the terms of leadership again and again, despite his fault of losing to Mikey once. Wiz: Even so, Raph is one vicious turtle of the team, that in the comics, and I will say it again, he became the Shredder himself. Raphael: "Does the phrase 'Go suck a lemon' hold a meaning to you?" Charizard Wiz: This Starter Pokemon evolves from Charmander to Charmeleon and finally to Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Boomstick: Wow, this is so awesome, since there are more than one Charizard in the world. Wiz: True, and its fast and powerful, that its speed and special attack eclipse his two Kanto Counterparts; however it has unfortunate frailty. Boomstick: And it is hard to get a hold of him while he flies. Wiz: Charizard is one of the fully evolved Kanto Starters to have up to five elemental attacks between normal, flying, ghost, dragon, and of course, fire. Boomstick: When physically fighting on the ground, he is more than willing to use Slash and the two claw attacks between Shadow Claw and Dragon Claw. Wiz: But when flying, it will be able to use Wing Attack and Air Slash. Boomstick: But let's not forget his key power, his fire moves, since he is a fire type. Charizard is capable of dishing out literal hot bites with Fire Fang, he'll also imprison his foes in flames with fire spin, plus slam them in a flaming way with Flare Blitz... Wiz: Which also gives him a certain amount of recoil damage taken, so it can't be taken lightly. Boomstick: ...but at least he'll use his powerful breathing fire moves, Flame Burst and Flamethrower. Wiz: As a Fire type, He is strong against Grass types, but weak to Water types. Boomstick: But Charizard can always find opponents to his power worthiness, no matter how dangerous. Charizard roars. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In New York City, we see Raphael doing certain Ninja training solo on the rooftops, until he sees an orange Dragon fly by at surprising speed, knocking Raph off his feet. Raphael: Damn, what gives?! Charizard growls as he does a fighting pose. Raphael: You want a fight? Fine, you got yourself a fight! FIGHT! Raphael charges at Charizard, but Charizard takes to the skies and uses Wing Attack. Raph dodges, and jumps onto a rooftop shed and jumps to try to ambush Charizard from above, Charizard dodges in time, causing Raph to fall in the alley but with laundry lines to brake his fall one at a time. Raphael: Man, does this guy ever quit? Charizard charges at Raph, getting ready to uses Slash, which scratched Raph five times, until Raph used his sais to block Charizard's claws, making them bleed a bit. Raphael: Try and get me in the sewers if you can! Raphael jumps in the sewers, and Charizard flies in after him; When Charizard is in the Sewer, he couldn't see Raph; so Charizard uses Flamethrower to burn down the sewer walls, exposing Raph. Raphael: Oh great, now my defense is burned down. Then Raph tries to use his sais again to stab Charizard in the belly, but charizard flies up again, and uses Fire Fang to clamp on Raph's head, and it Raph catches on fire on his head, causing him to try and put it out in the sewer water, while Charizard finishes off Raph with Flame burst, causing not just Raph's head to be on fire, but the rest of his body too, until he was burned to ashes, and Charizard gives out a victorious roar. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, way to go, Charizard! Wiz: Raphael may a strong turtle, but Charizard surpassed him on that. Boomstick: Not to mention the speed as well, and his variety of Fire moves that helped him out some. Wiz: And it was smart of Charizard to use Flamethrower on the sewer walls since they are made of bricks, a type of rocks, and Charizard is known to melt rocks, which I mentioned that his breath can be up to 2000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Looks like Raph's Hotheadedness got the best of him. Wiz: The winner is Charizard. Trivia *This is Maxevil's Twenty-Fourth Death Battle episode. *This is the fifth of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit a Comic Book Character and a Video Game Character against each other, the first four are Michelangelo vs Vector, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, and Amy Rose vs She-Dragon; and the next six are Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Batman vs Solid Snake, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, and April O'Neil vs Ulala. *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to have two returning combatants, the first two are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man and Superman vs Godzilla, and the next five are Batman vs Solid Snake, Zitz vs White Ranger, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Mario vs Fox McCloud, and Donatello vs Dan Hibiki. *This is the eighth of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit two or more animal combatants against each other, the first seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, and Leatherhead vs Al Negator; and the next eleven are Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, and King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle to have a Pokemon and a non-Pokemon pitted against each other, the first three were Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, and Greninja vs Mai Shiranui; and the next five are Meta Knight vs Lucario, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, and Groudon vs Bowser. *This is the fourteenth of Maxevil's Death Battles to include original dialogue to at least one character, this time going to just Raphael; the first thirteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II; and the next thirty seven are Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit, (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, and King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs. *This is the eighth of Maxevil's Death Battle episodes to have one of the combatants get their dialogue from other media sources, this time going to Charizard from the Pokemon media; the first seven are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky & Bones only), Superman vs Godzilla, and Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only); and the next five are Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, and Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only), Riptor vs Dingodile (Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor only), and Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot (Crash only). *This is Maxevil's first 'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battle, the next two are Blastoise vs. Katara and King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs. Who would you be rooting for? Raphael Charizard Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles